1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to batting practice devices and more particularly pertains to a new ball hitting training device for allowing a user to practice swinging a bat at a ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of batting practice devices often requires the user to manually position the device in a desired location and then requires the user to position themselves in a proper location with respect to the device in order to strike the ball on the device. Often, this positioning of the user with respect to the ball on the batting practice device occurs without the user knowing if he or she is properly positioned and aligned with the ball on the device, which may cause the user to learn improper batting techniques.
Additionally, many of the known batting practice devices employ structures or mechanics for returning the ball to the player so that the ball does not have to be retrieved after each swing, or another ball needs to be positioned on the device. However, in many of these devices the return structures are exposed and may become damaged or dirty. Some known devices employ a long flexible tether coupled to the ball to facilitate returning of the ball to a starting location, but it is possible that the tether may become entangled around the bat, or even an arm of the user, and possibly cause injury to the user. Also, the tether does not always adequately control the path of the ball after being struck, and the ball may become a danger to the user or those around the user.
Thus, there is a need for a batting practice device that facilitates proper orientation of the user with respect to the ball on the device, while also providing a ball return mechanism that is effective and safe to the user and those around the user.